


[translation]骤雨 unforecasted rain

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [11]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal, Angst, Angst and Porn, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Law Enforcement, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Not A Fix-It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Repression, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sexual Repression, Smut, one-sided romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 拉斯特得到了他想要的。





	[translation]骤雨 unforecasted rain

**Author's Note:**

这事马蒂已经想了很长时间。

他想，他已经喝了不少，有借口。

也许他可以。他会做。今晚。也许。

拉斯特在那张破折叠椅上，样子好像快睡着了，闭着眼睛，拿着书的手快垂到了地上。马蒂知道他还醒着的唯一原因（不算他那套不睡觉只做梦的狗屁理论）是他只喝了三分之一到半瓶的尊美醇威士忌，而且，用不着一本指南也知道对方现在的状态。

幸运（不幸）的是，马蒂想得越多，他就越硬。最后他站起来，揉着眼睛，希望自己的腿别发软，他想向拉斯特俯下身去，抬起那个顽固的下巴，然后——

他刚站起来，就在床垫角上绊了一下。

“操，弄点像样的家具嘛，拉斯特。”他从牙缝里咕哝着。

“那也救不了你。”拉斯特说，还闭着眼。

“还能差到哪儿去。”马蒂气鼓鼓地说。他的小腿很疼，都怪拉斯特。明摆着的。

“也不会更好，”拉斯特说，“——高脚床会更槽糕。”

“天，要是你对人体工程学也像辩论这么上心，我们也不用在这费口舌了。”马蒂说，一瘸一拐地走到拉斯特的椅子旁边，俯视着那张轮廓分明的，阴沉的脸。

拉斯特睁开眼睛，好像能感到马蒂的目光落在他皮肤上。

“要是你能对自己诚实的话，我们根本用不着这些废话。”拉斯特干巴巴地说。他这么直率一点不奇怪，操，他有时候对所有人都那么奇怪地彬彬有礼，但马蒂还是觉得心里涌起一阵内疚。

“太晚了，我得再喝几口才能忍下你那套俏皮话，”马蒂大声说，“酒瓶呢？”

拉斯特慢吞吞地看了看椅子两边。先是右边，再是左边。那目光是有所指的，好像想让马蒂明白他的意思。他慢慢把眼睛转回马蒂身上，含着一丝嘲弄。

“在厨台上。你放在那儿的。”

“早说嘛。”

“你该自己看。”

马蒂转身扫视了一下厨台，酒瓶就放在那里，没剩多少了。但那不是重点。重点是他问了个问题。一个直接的回答，很不错。

“……你个混球。”

拉斯特耸耸肩，又闭上眼。

“你找到想要的了。”

马蒂弯下身，吻了他。不重，但……意图明显。但也足够用力，好像在说嘿，别忽视我。他的嘴唇贴着拉斯特的，从容不迫地停着，直到拉斯特犹豫地把一只手放在马蒂的胳膊上，长长的手指渐渐握紧他。拉斯特的眼睛（现在绝对睁开了）显得迷惑和警觉。

“该死的，你说得对，”马蒂说，“我没看到。”

“马蒂，”拉斯特说，吞咽了一下，他的喉咙让马蒂着迷，“——你喝了多少？”

“你该自己看，”马蒂说，抓住拉斯特的肩膀猛地把他拽倒，倒在满地的纸张和压断的椅子中间。他又吻了拉斯特，把他当成氧气一样笨拙地吸吮着，手指从拉斯特的后颈伸进他的头发，牢牢抓住，但动作轻柔。像抚摸一只野生动物。

拉斯特舔了舔嘴唇，马蒂瞥到了。在拉斯特的表情又变得冷漠之前，这景象像拼接的影片一样一闪即逝。马蒂知道他想要的是什么。是……安心。他能数出拉斯特对他坦诚相待的次数，连半只手的指头都不到。

拉斯特的嘴张开了，舌头扫过马蒂的嘴唇，吮吸着他，越来越饥渴，好像决心要吸干马蒂体内的每一丝水分，和意图。他顺着马蒂的喉咙向下，沿着锁骨的线条，贪婪地舔着凹陷的部分。马蒂轻轻呻吟了一声，但拉斯特没有抬头。他明显勃起了，马蒂伸出手隔着他的深灰色长裤摸着他，他也没躲开。不，拉斯特的手指已经在马蒂的衬衫上游走，摸索着他的扣子，很快马蒂的衣服就被解开了一半，他努力抓住拉斯特的手腕，让他慢着点。老天，马蒂花了这么多工夫，可不是为了这么快就结束的。他想要个了结。

“哇哦，”马蒂说，“我们可不是在‘福乐鸡’①，悠着点，好好享受，我觉得简直像在教小孩吃饭一样。”

拉斯特没理他，挣开马蒂的手，抓住马蒂的裤链。看来——他不会听任何人的话。那，马蒂就该教拉斯特如何用老派的方式去享受。

马蒂轻轻地把拉斯特压倒，不让他再动来动去。“别老是这么急，”他轻声说，解开拉斯特的衬衫扣子。马蒂探索着拉斯特的每一寸肌肤，每到一处，他都会停下来，抚摸着，舔舐着，喘息着。拉斯特的呼吸又快又浅，好像被挤在两块巨石之间。他的性器一定已经湿了——马蒂发誓拉斯特现在闻起来比几分钟前更加诱人。拉斯特如此渴望他，让马蒂安心了不少，但马蒂不想虎头蛇尾。他才开了个头，连一半都没到呢。

拉斯特解开自己的长裤，想把它踢掉，膝盖撞到了马蒂的腿——最后裤子松松地挂在一只脚腕上。他一定是渴望得发疯——他有多久没干过了？对马蒂来说，慢下来尤其重要。拉斯特不需要被马蒂狠操一顿（虽然马蒂猜想拉斯特会让他这么干）。不。这男人需要对的东西——对的人。需要有人关心他的需要。哪怕只有一次。

他用手指摩擦着拉斯特穴口紧绷的肌肉，喘着粗气，动作轻柔，但拉斯特几乎没去听他说什么，最后马蒂只好不停地在拉斯特耳边低语着，放松，傻瓜，声音中的热力让拉斯特从下腹灼烧的烈火中分了心。

“去你的放松，”拉斯特厉声说，但他伸出手去给自己扩张，手指沾上了滑腻。抽回手的时候，他的手指碰到马蒂的内裤，把它拽了下来。

“老天，拉斯特，交给我吧，”马蒂叹了口气，手上的唾沫都快干了。

“交给你什么？”拉斯特问。马蒂进入了他，他呻吟出声。拉斯特绷得太紧，他的臀一开始挺动就把马蒂推了出来（他动得太快太急）。马蒂只得又把手指舔湿，给拉斯特按摩，让他放松，马蒂才能费力地一寸一寸收复失地。说拉斯特是个难对付的搭档真是低估了他——马蒂把自己的阴茎再次挤入的时候拉斯特咒骂着，怒吼着，他太想要了，用自己的臀猛撞着马蒂，像在敲一根松了的钉子。马蒂不得不熊抱住拉斯特，以免让他把他们两人都弄伤。（说实在话，他动得越少，就能坚持得越久——马蒂已经拼命坚持了半分多钟，马上就要一触即发——这事他已经盼望太久了。）

拉斯特喘着气，已经又胀又硬，马蒂伸手握住拉斯特的阴茎，用一种稳定的节奏撸着他。他在马蒂的触摸下颤抖起来，马蒂用手指圈住拉斯特的性器，来回套弄着，一遍又一遍地摩擦着龟头，拉斯特简直透不过气来。

“妈的快点，”拉斯特脸上蒙上了一层汗珠，马蒂撸着他的时候，他绝望地呻吟着。马蒂加快了速度。拉斯特似乎想截断马蒂漫长的前戏，那让他受不了（马蒂能看到拉斯特眼里的野性），但他贴着马蒂的身体还是紧绷着，把马蒂拉进自己，进得更深。他向后伸手抓住马蒂的臀，让他们紧贴在一起，另一只手抓住毯子和床垫，想找一个结实的表面来稳住自己。

这种事不该这么紧张。

“别犟了，拉斯特，放轻松，”马蒂轻声说，用力吸吮着拉斯特的脖颈，同时握住拉斯特的手抓得越来越紧，动作越来越快，想逼出一个结论。他感觉拉斯特的皮肤刺痛了他，听到他无意识地呻吟。他高潮了，身体忍不住地抽搐，马蒂觉得他简直像被细线穿起来的人偶。射出来的时候，拉斯特的肠壁紧裹住马蒂，感觉太棒，棒得让马蒂能毫不费力地释放，然后温柔地退出来。之后，他从背后抱住拉斯特（拉斯特没有反抗，让他有点惊讶）。他轻轻吻着拉斯特的脖颈。

就这样。

拉斯特的胸口剧烈地起伏着，好像跑了几英里。但最后他安静下来，呼吸也平稳了。

马蒂觉得……很满足。有个声音在心里告诉他，自己做对了。

马蒂不禁注意到，拉斯特的身体和他如此契合，他们像是一枚硬币的两面。

……但马蒂睡着之前，他看到拉斯特哲学家般的瘦长手指在颤抖，半握着拳——握紧又放松，好像要抓住空气之外的什么东西。

 

*

 

马蒂醒了，拉斯特坐在地板上，靠着一堆书，抽着今早大概第二十根烟（旁边那个装满烟灰的杯子说明了这点）。他想起来了，他跟拉斯特睡了，真的，那个阴沉沉的，乖戾无礼的拉斯特▪科尔，头上总是顶着一团德州那么大的低气压（而每当马蒂吸吮着他的耳垂的时候，他就会忍不住发出窒息似的呻吟）。

“你还好吗？”马蒂小心翼翼地问。

“嗯，”拉斯特说，把烟灰嗑在杯子里。杯子已经满了——烟灰撒到了地毯上。拉斯特全不在意。

“你确定？”马蒂问，没想到担忧让自己的声音变尖厉了。

“确定。”拉斯特直视着他。

“感觉不错吧？”马蒂说。即使在最好的情况下，跟拉斯特对话也像在捅一颗坏牙。和往常没什么不同。但拉斯特的声音里有些什么……

“嗯。”

“拉斯特……”

“我很好，马蒂，”拉斯特声音有些发抖，“妈的，别再问第二遍。”

马蒂住了口。但心里大喊，你他妈的不是想要这个吗？

这个星期剩下的几天他们都没说话。

 

*

 

后来，马蒂怀疑自己是不是做错了。

拉斯特再也没提起这事。

 

*

 

星期天晚上，马蒂和梅茜一起给花园浇水。这是个特别的星期天，梅茜在跟他讲白天朋友家聚会的事。显然那边有几只狗……狗狗很棒不是吗也许我们可以养只狗啊真的真的很可爱妈妈也会觉得狗狗可爱吧——

“你得自己去问你妈妈，”马蒂明智地说，本能的自我保护。“那你就能教它捡东西啦，或是教些其它狗狗喜欢的事。”（可以在聚会上给朋友们露一手之类的）

“哦不，”梅茜马上回答，“这只狗不捡东西，它不会。”

“这狗真怪，”马蒂说，“我还以为所有狗都会捡东西呢。”

“不，爸爸，”梅茜说（她是狗狗专家），这只狗好几年都不会捡东西，她朋友家开始养它的时候曾教过它，但它学不会。他们扔出一个球，一根棍子，或不管什么，它都很害怕。有一次，它甚至跑开藏到了床底下。虽然他们只是想教它其它狗都会的东西。

马蒂给玫瑰浇着水，眼睛望着远处。后来梅茜只好叫他停下——花都被水淹了。

 

 

①“福乐鸡”：Chick-fil-A，美国的鸡肉快餐连锁店。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 本文来自我的一个想法，拉斯特能不能和一个真正关心他的人相处。  
> 最后结果显然不错。*欢呼*（orz并不是）  
> 大概应该打个“可怜的小马”的tag……  
> 又及：经过再三考虑，我得说明我一般不会把他们写成这样（小马终于鼓起勇气主动出击，而且他们几乎对彼此都很诚实），所以这篇文可能和我其他的TD文不太一致，但写起来还是很有趣的。


End file.
